School and DBZ dont mix
by chico
Summary: A girl gets sucked into the DBZ universe with her class mates but it uncoverd her past and future who is she really and who will fall for her T/oc fic so if your a lover read and review!!! ^-^ CHICO


This is a fic about a girl and her year get sucked into the dbz dimension in her POV (No it is not me I wouldn't do so of these things  
  
I walked into the locker room and stood at my locker and opened it and did my books for the day e.g. My friends all say hi and when the bell goes we all walk into the auditorium thing to have a year meeting. It was the last day of term and then it was the Christmas holidays, we all sat in the back row so these are my friends [Sam, Emma, Lauren and Becky] our head of year walks into the room with a Santa hat on and wheeling a TV projector, "good morning year 8 today we are going to watch a video" he was interrupted by people moaning and I say "it probably going to be a c****y old version of a Christmas carol" I said leaning back in my seat. "It is a type of anime martial art thing it looks quite interesting" he places it into the machine and the dragonballz theme tune comes on "cool something good a school it's a miracle" I said sitting up in my chair, than there was a flash of light and a buzzing noise then the room went dark and the floor was taken away from our feet we were falling I looked around the hole of year 8 were just falling but no teacher's "S**T what the hell is going on" I shouted to Sam next to me totally freaked out "I don't F*****G know but I don't like it!" then I stopped falling and I heard a familiar voice say "Got ya!" then I blanked out. I woke up feeling really weird I looked around and every body was in bed ever sleeping or knocked out, I looked at the person beside me it was Emma but she looked different she was smaller! I looked at the other side it was Sam they were waking up "Hi guys were are we?" Sam sat up first "What?" she said sleepily then looked again "Who the hell are you!" I looked at her strangely "Err hello its me blib!" " Your not blib blib doesn't have black spiky hair or black eyes!" I looked at her with a look that said 'what the hell are you talking about?' "What are you talking about?" "Look in he mirror!" I walked over to a mirror on the other side of the room between two beds and just gawked I was about as tall as a seven year old had black hair to my shoulders and I was wearing a gi like gotens and I was slim and I had tones of muscles "What the hell has happened!" I turned round to look at Sam and Emma who were standing behind me "And what the hell has happened to you!" they look at them self's in disbelief "I'm like seven years old and what the hell happened to my uniform" said Emma just realizing "Yea and what happened any way we were sitting in the auditorium then we were falling from the sky." I went over and sat on my bed and Sam and Emma on Emma's bed opposite I screamed and jumped back up again and rubbed my bum "oha what the heck ." I looked at my bum and saw a brow furry."Have I got a?" I turned my back to my friends "Tail!" Sam finished for me "Ok so we end up hear I don't know were we have change to seven year olds I have changed into a.well say-jinn" "Atchly you look like those pictures you drew" said Emma "Yea so I've turned half say- jinn" Sam looked around the room the hole of year 8 were in there in there beds "This is well weird I mean how the hell did this happen we've changed clothes and now aged 7 but with our older intelligence and memories" "we could of like gone into a different dimension that is a couple of years behind but in the future" Emma said obliviously fazed out "Err yea whatever!" "I don't now what to believe!" said Sam looking at her strangely. Just then they heard a shout from the corridor out side we all turned to the door to see if anyone was coming in. "Vegeta were the hell are you going!" "Shut up Onna don't you realize I have sensitive ears!" "If you go near those kids I will get out the frying pan!" "Onna I told you there is a strong ki level coming from the room and I want to find out who it is!" they stopped out side the door and had a conversation. Buy now Lauren and Becky had woken up and was sitting beside Emma, who had filled then in on the info, Sam and I were listening to the conversation. "She did not just say vegeta did she!" "Err" "That means we are in the."  
  
"Dragon ball z world" I said and looked at Sam who looked very confused "Holy S***" I said quietly " F****blib!" "I know but that means we must of switched dimensions!" My friends were listening to the conversation and Becky said "What the hells a say-jinn?" Than vegeta walked into the room with bulma on his trail and looked around and spotted Vic we were all looking at them from our beds sort of scared of him then he caught my eye and said, "You, come here" I got up and walked up to him and stood about 2 meters away "What?" I said vegeta smirked and hmphed "You do have some say-jinn blood kid" he looked behind me and noticed my tail flicking behind me "Nice to see one of us still has our tail intact" he looked over to my friends and gave them a evil look when Sam said "S*** it is him" "Onna can you get this brat a DNA test her ki is like Kakarots and his harpy of a mate I need to no whether she is their kid." And then he walks out of the room. Bulma smiled at me and said, "He's right you do look a bit like goku you know! Well I better do it for him other wise he will blast us to hell so can you come with me and all I need to do is take a blood sample" "Ok bulma can my friends come to?" "Yea ok, how do you know my name?" "It's a long story I'll tell you later" "OK follow me" "Come on" We walk through CC and into one of the bio labs and bulma took a blood sample and then put it in a machine and sat me in a chair with mechanical arms that started prodding me "Oh bloody mechanical thing" I said under my breath she sat my friends down "it will take a while to scan so can you tell me what happened to you guys?" "Well we don't know really we were sitting in our school assembly and then we were watching an episode of DBZ for a treat and then we were sort of just dropping to earth " I explained between prods then Sam said "Yea but you see we were 12 and 13 then and when we first arrived but now we are a bout 7 in our bodies it feels really weird!" said Sam. Bulma looked really surprised she had it written all over her face "O.k. well that's weird and what's DBZ?" "Oh well that's were I now your name from it a TV show about you guys it goes from when goku was a little kid that's dragon ball then from that it goes to dragon ball z and that goes up to when they defeated buu" Again bulma was speechless "WOW" was all she could say "I'm on TV cool!" then she heard a beep and went over to the machine and looked at the results on the blood "Well these tests say that you are goku's daughter so you're half say-jinn but your personality has not set in yet that's all and your twin is Goten! Wow he's going to be well pleased!" just sat there trying to take it all in "Cool blib!" Sam said she was the only one how understood because she watched a bit of dragon ball z "Oh yea and it says that you are SSJ2 as well" says bulma with a smile on her face "This is so cool!" I say jumping off my seat and hitting my head on the ceiling "I guess I'll have to get used to my strength hu?" I said rubbing my head all of my friends laughed "Shall I take you to see the rest of the gang?" "Yea please" I said running out the door at super speed and stopping abruptly out side bulma followed by my friends walked out the door "Come on follow me and just walk you don't now your own power." We followed bulma to the living room and she knocked on the door and opened it "Hi everybody I have some of the new arrivals to see you and one is very important!" she stepped in the door and let my friends through I came in last and stood between bulma and my friends who were looking very nervous and were standing against the wall , but every one was staring at me videl being the one less trained in sensing ki said "Is it just me or do you sense goku and chichi's ki in her?" she looked at gohan he nodded then suddenly chichi burst out crying and run over to me and hugged me "I thought I lost you forever!" she said between sobs not letting go and picking me up and then staring me in the eyes I put hand on the back of my head and did a son smile "Hi" she smiled and said "you are the one!" then hugged me round the neck really really tightly I started to turn blue from no air suddenly without me knowing I turned SSJ2 and chichi dropped me "Ooops sorry I cant control my ki I guess I was running out of air" I said looking up at chichi "Its ok dear" I looked at the rest of the people in the room and they were staring at me "what?" I said coking my head to the side "How how do you do that?" said goku , then I realized I was still SSJ2 "What this, I don't now I guess it just natural!" I said trying to look at my spiky blond hair "Err how do I power down?" I asked goku "Oh yea well just relax and you should power down slowly" I stood there and closed my eyes trying to relax and the glow went out and my hair was black again "That's better!" I said and then I noticed a black and purple blur come into the room and then there was goten and trunks standing in front of goku goten looked at me and coked his head to the side "Who are you? You look familiar" he walked up to me and stared at me "Err well I'm." chichi filled in for me "This is Chico goten your twin onnesan" it took goten a while to take it all in then."Oh!" I looked at him and put my hand behind my head and did the son thing "Hi goten!" I said nervously not knowing his reaction to this "Cool I have a onnesan!" he said and jumped up and down "I thought you looked familiar!" he said calming down, he looked at his mom "why haven't I seen her before Kassan " he said looking her with the puppy-dog-eyes TM "Well when you two were born there was a split in the dimension walls and she was sucked into another dimension" every one under stood and looked very shocked that she hadn't told them "Why didn't you tell me chichi" bulma asked with a very concerned look on her face "I didn't want to worry you and you wouldn't of been able to get her back any way" at that point I felt I had a 100 daggers through my heart that hurt like hell how could she not try to get me, goten being my twin knew what I felt and he could not believe what his mum just said you could see the anger/disappointment on his and on all the son family face and on mine goku came up to me and squatted down and hugged/held round the waist me and goten next to him, he could see I and goten were about to burst with anger and wanted to calm us down, there were little tears building in our eyes I cried into my dads shoulder he cuddled me harder then goten explodes "What were you thinking she's my sister, didn't you care you could have at lest tried to get her back what was wrong with you mum!?" and then tears started rolling down his cheeks "WHY!" he looked at her intently "I ..I panicked I didn't know what to do!" she said between sobs she looked down at me I looked up from my dads shoulder and smiled a little then turned to face her with goku's arm round my waist "Why? Why didn't you look for me to find me I was in a different dimension a different family but didn't know it wasn't my own do you know how much it hurts me to hear you saying that?" I said softly but looked at her intently in this goku had go up to chichi and comforted her goten come up to me and stood by my side chichi was leaning on goku for comfort she knew she had done wrong and it was horrid the way they reacted "I'm.really.sorry but you're here now and I'm so glad" she said and crouched down and opened her arms invitingly me and goten run up and hugged her and put our heads one on each shoulder "I'm sorry mum" we both said she put us down I looked up at her and said "I'm going to go and think ok" I said and walked over to the door and gestured to my friends to come with me thank god they did they looked like they would die if they saw much more strangeness. We walked back to the room with the other people in and everyone gasped as I came in with my friends me not realizing I had changed at all said "WHAT!" then Becky turned to me "Blib you changed a bit remember!" she said with a sarcastic look on her face "Oh yea a little!" I looked at my self then one of my best friends Charlotte came up to me "Is that you blib?" she said looking at me confused "Yea hi changed a bit hu?" "Just a bloody little!" she smiled. I looked around the room everyone was awake now and talking to friends about this strange place to them it was quite funny actually seeing everyone in there 7 year old self! One of the tarts group came up to me their leader "Who the hell are you?" she asked with her hands on her hips like I was a bit of dirt "Victoria you a-hole what's your problem?" I snapped back "Vic you look different at 7" she smiled and confused look came on her face "Well I'm not the same 7 year old as in our dimension I'm different this time" I said cockily to her "Dimension! You mean were in a different world!" "Yes the dbz world we are all in our seven year old bodies and we are stuck here for a while!" O..K but were are we exactly seeing as you know all this!" she said "Capsule corporation not that it makes much differences to what you know about this place" "your right but why have you changed so dramatically?" it was obvious we were having this conversation to tell everyone so I just told them every thing and by the end there mouths were on the floor stunned we just stared at them till they snapped out of it witch took a while, then they all started talking in groups and I turned to Sam Emma Becky Lauren and Charlotte and we sat on our beds and talked about the events "That was. well interesting" said Lauren trying to break the silence "yea.Very" said Sam "What the hell was she thinking! I've been stuck in a different dimension for all of my childhood not knowing my real family and she didn't try to find me! What a pain in the ass!" they all stared at me "That was a bit stupid yea but she panicked not having goku and all" Sam said to me, "I suppose so I forgive her how but." I trailed off, charlotte who was sitting with our group had not been with me at that time knew nothing and said, "Who are you talking about blib?" [I filled her in on all the info about what happened in the room] then there was a knock on the door "Come in " I said facing the door everyone turned round and a very nervous goten came in and looked round followed by gohan with the same look on his face goten finally found me in the sea of faces "Chico there you are there is so many girls its freaky!" he ran over to me and jumped on the bed making it go up and down violently, gohan was standing in the doorway I looked over to him he looked a bit scared "come in gohan don't worry they wont bite!" I said he slowly came over and sat on my bed next to goten "who are they blib?" charlotte leaned over a whispered to me "oh this is my twin goten and this is my big brother gohan" I said pointing to them and smiling "Hi" they both said quietly "We came to see if you were ok after what mum said back there" said gohan with a serious look on his face again "Yea I'm fine it just hurt a bit that she didn't try to find me" I said looking down a my feet goten put his hand round my shoulders "At least your back now and we can play together onnesan!" goten said I looked up to him and he had a big grin on his face "Of coarse goten but I want to train my ki I don't know how to use it" I said to him he stood up on the bed and started bouncing and in between bounces he said "Ok.gohan.and.I.can...train...you.and.videl.as.well" then he stopped bouncing and sat down next to me "Ok [to gohan] is mum all right now I didn't mean to upset her that much its just it really hurt what she said neither did goten" I looked at goten as if to say 'you didn't right ' "Yea" said goten looking up at his brother "No she's ok now dad calmed her down its just the thing about seeing you again that overwhelmed her " "I don't know whether I can talk to her today after that" I said looking at goten "She'll be ok Chico let her cool down, do you want to come and play with me and trunks" he smiled "Yea ok[facing my friends] you don't mind I'll se you later" there was a mumble of ok, yes, see ya then me and goten followed by gohan walked out the room "Where we going goten" "Well go to the TV room trunks is in there with the gang" goten said I smiled back "Come on I'll race you" said goten running down there corridor "Hey wait up" I said I followed goten at full speed to the room were we were last time he stopped out side and opened the door I followed him in hiding behind his spiky hair every one turned in the room as we stepped in everyone was in except goku, chichi and bulma. Krillen yamcha and Master Roshi were talking while 18# and videl were playing with marron and in the corner was a completely board trunks his head shot up when goten came in the room and he run over to us "Hey goten ready to play now," then he noticed me and went shy "Err.hi Chico do you want to play with us?" he looked at my face then blushed and looked at the ground "Ok sure" I said shyly looking down, goten just shrugged at the way his friend behaved "Come on trunks lets go and play video games " goten bounds out of the room and me and trunks follow him in silence into trunks room where goten jumped on his bed and leaned over to the TV and turned it on and trunks got out his game cube and connected it "What do you want to play?" he asked "I don't mind what do you want to play Chico?" "I don't know you two can play, what have you got trunks?" trunks took out a pile of games and read out the titles "Err.I cant decide" said trunks "Me neither" said goten "Well I will decide then. play grand torismo2" I said "Yea!" the two boys said at once they laid on the bed with their controllers in their hands I went up to the cube and turned it on then there was a flash of light a brilliant white explosion, I woke up to be laying across the bed I sat up and shook my head I looked around the room "What the hell happened?" I said sitting on the bed and I heard a low moan behind me then trunks head popped up "I don't know!" then he looked at me for the first time "you look weird!" "Thanks trunks!" I said, "Sorry but you've got taller and you're more beautiful!" he blushed as he said it "Have I ,thanks!" I turned to look at him fully he was taller but not changed that much "So have you! You've got taller" "Not more hansom?" he mocked "Were you at first!" I joked he put on puppy dog eyes "Ok you were" I blushed as I realized what I said so did he "What happened there was a flash and now.?" a 15 year old goten looked up confused "We are all older.I think" said trunks "About 15" I said goten looked down at him self "Ahh I am!" me and trunks looked at him and laughed at his face he was shocked "I'm going down to see every one you coming?" said goten standing at the door "Na I'm gona see what happened to the cube" said trunks pointing to a now black and dirty console "Me to" I said "OK c ya in a minuet" said goten walking out the door. Trunks sat on the bed and laid back with his hands behind his head "I'm bored" he said looking at the ceiling "Me too" I said and sat cross legged by trunks feet my gi brushed against one of his feet he squirmed "Don't do that" he said not sternly but nicely "What?" I said looking at him "That tiggled my foot" he said sitting up "What this" I said grabbing his foot and tiggling his soul , it was really funny he squirmed trying to hold back laughing "Stop it!" he said wriggling around then he burst out laughing "N.o.sto.p." he said in-between laughs "Trunks the fearless fighter has a weak spot!" I announced a tiggled faster he wriggled so much he fell off the bed and I let go of his foot and burst out laughing I rolled on to the side of the bed and looked down that made me laugh even more he was rolled up in a ball holding his foot , I laid on my back laughing in the middle of the bed then trunks came up the end of the bed "How would you like it?" "NO way!" I said and rolled in a ball to protect my feet he came up to me in a ball and grabbed my legs and started to rock me "Come on I've got to punish you that wasn't funny" he said with a smirk on his face not nasty but playful, then he put his hands on my sides and pressed them I automatically sprung out of the ball to protect my sides "Ha got ya!" he said lunging at me and sitting on my legs "DAMN!" I said, "Now you can't get away!" he said triumphantly "So what you going to do I'm not ticklish" I exclaimed falsely "Are you sure" he said with a playful smirk on his face *Was that sexy!* I said to my self then he put both hands on my sides and tickled them it made me squeal and squirm "STOP" I said trying to sit up then burst with laughter "See I rule" trunks exclaimed "Really," I said smirking then he tiggled me again but stopped but still had his hands on my sides I kept squirming trying to get him off "Stop squirming!" he said laughing a bit "No come on make me!" I challenged him "Ok" he said and did 'that' smirk again he grabbed my sides "Wont be that easy" I said and wriggled free. Then he put his hands on my shoulders and pinned me down and stared into my eyes *Wow she's really nice!* *Nice to get to now him this way* I thought, then he put his lips slowly on to mine for a second and then took them of and stared into my eyes then grabbed my round the waist with one had and rolled over so he was laying on the bed holding he in his arms I was about 1inch away from his face and returned the kiss "I really like you Chico, its just my 8 year old self didn't know how to say it but now I do" he said holding me closer "Me to" I said laying my head on his shoulder *I'm glad she fells the same way* thought trunks then he turned his head to face me and put his nose on mine then kissed me all the way from the bottom of my ear to the bottom in a hollow part of my neck and he bit me lightly but blood came out and he started licking it of my neck like water for a minuet but then it stopped for some reason and I instinctively did the same to him but on the opposite side and licked it I thought it would taste sick but I couldn't taste it I felt like I didn't know what I was doing and couldn't control my-self until he stopped bleeding. Trunks was still holding me on top of him and I was enjoying his warmth and using his body as a pillow *This should last forever* *I know* I herd this voice in my head what the? *Don't worry I think we are talking through the bond* *Good you scared me trunks* *Sorry this is cool though yea?* *Yea but don't read all my thoughts I'll kill you!* *Don't worry but that applies to you too* *Deal* *Good shall we go see goten* I snuggled into a little ball on his chest and cuddled into him he put his arms round me, [through all of this our tails have been wrapped round each other] his tail unwrapped and tickled my face which made me giggle "Don't trunks I cant be bothered your to comfortable" he blushed and looked down at me and his tail wrapped around my waist and tickled my stomach witch made me turn onto my back "Fine I'll get up" I sat up on his stomach and looked down at his face witch looked up at me with his lilac eyes getting closer and then were in my face and he was kissing me on the lips lovingly for what seemed like forever then we stopped to get some air *I love you* *I love you two trunks* "Come on lets go down stairs Chico see what gotens doing" he gets up and goes to the door "Ok" I say and follow him out the door not noticing the mark on mine and trunks neck. We got down to the TV room every one was in there including vegeta now they were all talking together and looked up as we entered the room "Hey trunks figured out the console yet" asked goten and trunks who had forgotten all about that "What. oh yea not really" [I elbowed him in the side^_^] "You've changed a lot at 15 Chico" says goku looking up at me from the sofa "Yea I guess I have" I said giving a son smile "What have you been doing then?" asked bulma seeing through her sons cheeky smile "Nothing really" says trunks scratching the back of his head "What's that on your neck Chico?" says chichi I noticed a dark purple mark on the place were trunks bit me and I tried to cover it up with my gi but mum was too quick she had jumped up and pushed me onto the sofa and was examining my mark while I talked to trunks through our bond *Hide your mark danm it before they see!* at that trunks tried pulling the neck of his gi up a bit but it was too short, vegeta noticed his son acting strange "What are you doing boy?" vegeta walked up to him with a smirk on his face he knew what was going on but liked making trunks feel uncomfortable "Nothing" said trunks bunching his shoulders go his gi covered the purple mark on his neck "Your hiding something tell me" said vegeta "I'm not stop asking me!" said trunks "Then what's that mark on your neck?" said vegeta pulling trunks shoulders back so he stood up strait and his gi uncovered the mark "It's a bruise" said trunk matter of fact way "Well I've never seen a bruise like that before" said vegeta enjoying it immensely "So its still a bruise. he was cut of by chichi and bulma examining my mark "Mum get off its just a bruise!" I said, "Yea right young lady nothing in this world could bruise you say-jinn's so I'm going to wait here till you tell me what happened" she said pulling a chair up in front of me and sitting on it "You too mister what's that there" said bulma flinging trunks onto the sofa next to me * ~#!£%* what do we do now?* asked trunks trough our bonds *Run**Run how do we do that* *Well you.* *I know that!* *On 3 we'll leg it to your room ok* *Yea ready* *1.2.3* we disappear of the sofa and land by the double doors of the room but were blocked by the two full blooded say-jinn's "Shit!" we both said "Yes and your in deep if you don't tell us what those are" said vegeta smirking picking up his son by the color and putting him on the sofa followed by me and my dad "Don't you dare try that again!" shouts bulma all of the say-jinn's clutch their ears "Sorry" we both mumble, chichi has a look of triumph on her face "what" I look at her a bit worried *Shit has she worked it out **I don't know she may just be bluffing* *She doest look like it* "I've figured out what it is!" she said "What?" asked bulma eagerly "I don't know actually" I let out a sight of relief "Why haven't you worked it out yet are you dumb?" vegeta shouted across the room "Well do you know?" "Yes" "Err vegeta" "What kakarot" "Females don't remember bonding" "Danm your right kakarot!" vegeta looked at me "Am I right you to are soul mates as you earth people would call it?" "I don't know!" "You have a bond now yes? You can talk through your minds?" "Err.yea" said trunks "Isn't that a bit early?" "I suppose that if you have found the right person it is never to early to bond," says vegeta looking at us with a smirk. "But how does Chico remember it then?" "The rule must not apply to half breads" "Ohhhhhh love birds" says goten me and trunks hit him over the head at the same time and he lays knocked out on the floor. "At least chichi doest say GRANDCHILDREN! Yet!" says videl coming over to me "Yea hopefully a couple of years other wise I'll get scared!" we both laugh, "So they are meant to be together?" asked bulma "Yes that is the strongest type of bond" said vegeta looking down at her with a smirk obviously deep in thought *_* '. "That's great! GRANDCHILDREN!" Me and videl sweat dropped "I spoke I soon" said videl me and trunks were blushing *What is wrong with her!* asked trunks *She was like this with gohan and videl as well this is way to embarrassing* "MUM I'm 15! That's sick!" "Don't worry dear when you're older" I felt like I was going to puck so I run out the room "No way!" me and trunks said flying out the room door and into the hallway "She is over the top!" said trunks "Yea!" I lean on the wall and slide down it and sit on the floor "Well thank god that's over!" "Yea I thought my face was going to explode with my mum finding out that we've bonded" "Of embarrassment !" I said putting my head back on the wall and looking up at the ceiling "Come on lets go to my room see what's with that console," said trunks walking up the hall "Hey wait!" I said getting up and running at him I jumped he ducked his head and I leap frogged over him putting my hands on his head to push off, I landed in front of him making him stop in his tracks "Nice jump" he said with a smirk on his face now its my turn "No way!" I say sprinting up the hall and turning into his room and hiding under the bed trunks came in the dark room with a smirk on his face trying not to burst into a massive smile you could hear it in his voice "were are you?" he asked playfully I tried to snuffle a giggle but it didn't work he kneeled on the floor and put his hand under the bed then lifted it up "who's under here?" he said as he looked down a me I sat up and crawled from under the bed that was being held above me I stood up and said "Still haven't got me!" I said to trunks he put down the bed and "Really well just see about that !" he said lunging at me I just dogged I and run round to the other side of the bed I looked around but couldn't see trunks "Were the hell has he gone" I said under my breath "Here" he whispered in my ear and then lightly bit it then closely hugged me. Back in the TV room. "You completely freaked them out !" said videl "Yea I think they were going to puck mum!" said gohan "Well." said chichi thinking "It was a bit OTT," said bulma thinking about what they said "A bit you completely freaked them out!" said goku looking like he was going to puck as well. Back in the other room. "Trunks" "Umm" he said with his face in my hair "I'm going to go see my friends ok I don't think you should come some of them will be all over you" he lets go of me and I turn round to face him "Ok he said but come back soon I'll miss you" he said putting on puppy dog eyes "Don't be a baby trunks coarse I will come back" I walk out the door and go to the room with my year in "You've changed again " I said sarcastically as I walked in the room "So have you blib!" "Wow you lot are tall" I said looking at my friends "Your a lot different!" I said as well "Do they have any idea about how to get us out of here I miss my family" says charlotte "No there getting over the shock of what I said I would say a couple of weeks I don't Know" all of the faces went down in the room "Don't worry my family are nice shall I ask them to do some food?" there was a shout yea yes and I'm starved! In the room "Ok then" I say walking to the door "I'll come back in a min I've got someone waiting for me" I say winking and walking out the room "She didn't mean." said Sam "Na not blib." said Emma they stared at the door. I walked down to the hall and stopped at the door of the living room goku sensed I was standing there "Hey Chico what's the matter" "Well I went to see my friends and I was wondering if you could cook us some food their really hungry " I said putting my hand behind my head [it's a son thing] "Ok that shouldn't be to much of a prob" says bulma getting up and walking over to the phone "Well have to get a take out because I don't think chichi can cook that much, how many are there?" bulma asked getting a little worried "There's about 62 of them and one say-jinn" I said looking a little worried "That's 80 then" she said "WHAT!" I said, "Well they will hardly eat 62 portions and the rest is for you" "20 portions! Will I really eat that much!" I said my mouth hanging open "Yea that's small portions as well" says goku matter-of-factly "RRRIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT.." I say, "Is that ok then what shall I get?" "What is there?" "Indian, Chinese, sushi or American" says bulma looking at the speed dial on the phone "Well I think everyone will like American so can you get that please" I say "Yea it will be here in about ½ an hour ok" "Thanks bulma" I say I look over to see mum "Hey mum you don't look much older or you bulma" I compliment "Thank you" they both say "What about me?" says dad trying to look hurt "You to Tousan! I'll see you later" and then trunks talked to me through our bond *Thought you said you will come back?* he said sounding hurt *well I'm coming now so get ready* *for what/* *..* *Fine* I walked up to his room and on the way I told my friend how long. 


End file.
